


blue lips

by keeks414



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, beau is a disaster lesbian thats all, that dumb waking up cuddling thing, theres no dialogue in this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeks414/pseuds/keeks414
Summary: Beauregard and all the feelings she definitely does not have for her blue tiefling friend





	blue lips

Beauregard doesn't dream often, doesn't really care about it either. Though lately it keeps happening, she'd wake up with bits of dream still clear in her mind, weird and hazy.

Beauregard doesn't dream often but when she does, it's of soft lips pressed to hers, small but strong hands cupping her face. Bubbly, mischievous laughter ringing in her head. She dreams of those mesmerizing purple eyes that look so lovely with blue skin, and those goddamned freckles that remind her of stars. In her dreams, she kisses all of them.

It's so incredibly cheesy she should hate it. Beau isn't about cheesy, cliché romance stuff. She'd rather get drunk and end up in a bar fight, preferably come out of it as a winner. Emotions, compliments, romance, she is no good at those. She did not care to be, or at least until recently.

Because Jester loves all that cheesy, cliché bullshit. Like that book of hers, about a half-orc and a human, or was it an elf? It's the exact type of bullshit Beau would cringe at. That much must have been obvious. However Jester, delighted and stubborn, keeps asking her to read it. She even offered to read it to her like it's some short good night story and not a smutty romance novel. The scary thing about that? Beau was so tempted to accept because Jester reading to her, to her only, sounds beyond perfect. Even if it is something sickeningly sweet as Tusk Love. Simply put, Beau really, really loves Jester's voice.

And _gods_ that is so terribly cheesy she thinks she must be dying or maybe she's just really fucking drunk.

It is early in the morning, she is not drunk at the moment but she definitely was, judging by her headache and an awful aftertaste of cheap beer. That is the first thing Beau notices. The second thing is this weird, pleasant warmth surrounding her. There's an arm underneath her head and fingers loosely tangled in her hair, everything smells so sweet, like she woke up in a goddamn candy shop and _oh_ -

Okay. This is fine. Beau's not panicking and she most definitely has control over this situation.

Slowly, forcing her eyes open, she sees the position she's in. Her head is tucked beneath Jester's chin, both arms locked around her waist, a tail is curled around her leg. The room is silent except for Jester's soft snoring, which is quite possibly the most adorable thing Beau's ever heard. Perhaps she is panicking a little, perhaps she is kind of giddy, too. At this point she's given up on her attempts of not being all lovestruck or whatever, because Jester just seems to do that to her. Perhaps she doesn't mind it that much after all.

Jester feels safe and warm. Her smile lights up the room, which is an overused phrase Beau hated but never really understood until she met her small friend. Jester, with mischievous pranks and stale doughnuts and smutty romance novels, makes Beau feel ridiculously happy and calm. Which really is something else, because Beau usually feels the most calm after a good fight, when her muscles ache in that familiar and satisfying way. Then there's Jester who achieves that without even knowing, just with her loud voice and laughter, that blink-and-you-miss-it moment when she scans the room planing to pull a prank on someone unassuming.

The snoring suddenly stops and Beau feels Jester stir.

So _yes_ , Beau's definitely panicking now. She doesn't want to move, kind of wants to freeze time and live in this moment longer.

But Jester only mumbles Beau's name, cuddles closer to her and sighs contently in her hair. Just like that, the part of Beau that was terrified of being pushed away is gone and she feels a bit foolish. Because this is Jester who, to Beau's surprise, really does like her, enjoys spending time with her. Even though she's so clumsy with feelings, too brash sometimes and gets too violent during pillow fights. Acceptance. Beauregard has a hard time remembering the last time someone accepted her so effortlessly and liked her for who she really is, including the not so good parts.

So Beau just hugs her blue friend tighter, wanting but not being able to express how much she means to her. It's way too early to be so emotional and Beau's head still hurts a bit. She vaguely recalls almost falling asleep downstairs at the bar and Jester helping her to their bedroom, laughing when Beau tripped over her own foot and fell. She makes a mental note to thank Jester later, presses a soft kiss to her warm skin and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is. very short and im sorry for my english, apparently i have no idea what verb tenses are


End file.
